1. Field
The present invention relates to a motor driving device and an air conditioner including the same, and more particularly to a motor driving device capable of consuming regenerative power and an air conditioner including the same.
2. Background
An air conditioner is installed to provide a pleasant indoor environment to persons by adjusting indoor temperature and conditioning indoor air through discharge of hot or cold air into an indoor space. Generally, such an air conditioner includes an indoor unit installed in an indoor space while including a heat exchanger, and an outdoor unit including a compressor and a heat exchanger, to supply refrigerant to the indoor unit.